The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to automated script execution.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
In some instances, a device may require one or more scripts to be run. The scripts may perform one or more functions. Typically, the scripts may require user input to properly execute and perform the appropriate functions. However, user input to run the script may be cumbersome and not possible.